VDM Facts
by Volazurys
Summary: Il n'y a pas que nous qui en vivons tous les jours, des VDM ! Les personnages de nos chers fandoms aussi... Recueil collectif, concerne divers fandoms.
1. VDM facts 1

**Note de l'auteur : Alors aloooooors, kézako ? Tout simplement des VDM (Vie de Merde), mais écrites sur divers fandoms. Pour ce premier "chapitre", ce sont des VDM de jeux vidéos, mais dans les "chapitres" suivants, il y aura aussi des VDM issues de romans, de films, de séries, etc. Voilà pourquoi c'est publié en X-overs sans plus de précisions ! Nous expliciterons à chaque fois de quel fandom viennent les VDM... et les personnages qui en sont les "auteurs".  
><strong>

**Quoi, j'ai dit "Nous" ? Oui, parce que je vous explique : même si on est plusieurs dans ma tête, je ne dis pas "nous" pour "me" désigner. Non, en fait, nous sommes plusieurs auteures - eh oui, que des filles, enfin pour l'instant :). Voici les noms des différents auteures ayant "rédigées" ces VDM en se glissant dans la peau de X personnage(s) : Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn et moi. Si jamais des auteurs se rajoutent, je le préciserai. Sur ce, on vous laisse lire ces joyeusetés, en espérant que cela agite vos zygomatiques. Bonne rigol... euh, lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeuxfilms/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy 7:<strong> _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Sephiroth détestait les fleuristes. VDM.

**FFX : **_(Rikku) _Aujourd"hui, j'ai eu la bonne idée de me faire embarquer dans un pélerinage en étant astraphobe et à moitié à poil alors qu'on doit traverser un massif de montagnes après une plaine dont le micro-climat fait qu'il y a un orage permanent. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Zack)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que se prendre des centaines de balles dans la poitrine, ça tuait. VDM

**Kingdom Hearts :** _(Léon)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai tellement bien attaché mes ceintures que j'ai pas pu enlever mon pantalon pour pisser. VDM

**Okami :**_ (Issun)_ Aujourd'hui, la magnifique Sakura est encore restée insensible à mes charmes malgré la poésie qui habite mon âme d'artiste. VDM

**FFIX : **_(Djidane)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis marié avec la nana que j'aime. Mais au moment du baiser, elle l'a esquivé et je me suis vautré au sol comme une merde devant tous les nains qui étaient présents. VDM

**KH :** _(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli tomber d'une horloge, mais heureusement une hallucination m'a sauvé. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui, Tifa m'a surnommé "Mon petit Chocobo" devant ses clients. Je songe sérieusement à me teindre les cheveux en brun. VDM

**The World Ends With You : **_(Joshua)_ Aujourd'hui, mon partenaire de jeu se méfie encore de moi. Pourtant, il ne se rappelle pas que je lui ai tiré une balle en pleine tête pour mettre en oeuvre mon plan. VDM

**KH :** _(Riku)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu pécho ma meilleure amie, mais c'est de l'autre con qui comprend rien dont elle est amoureuse. VDM

**FF VIII :** _(Selphie)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris le Don Juan de la bande en train de lire des magazines cochons. VDM

**KH :** _(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai prêté ma Keyblade à Xion, et je me suis battu avec un morceau de bois. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, après être enfin rendue à la fin du CD3, j'ai appris que la femme aux cheveux argentés super sexy nommée Kuja était ... un homme. VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Ronix)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un des seuls de mon équipe à être encore debout. Terrassés par un monstre ? Non : par les quantités d'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgitées. VDM

**KH :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami est mort. Encore. VDM

**FF X : **_(Yuna) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû embrasser l'homme que je haïs le plus au monde pour sceller notre mariage et l'empêcher de tuer l'homme que j'aime et mes gardiens. VDM

**KH :** _(Xion)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami a essayé de taper des Sans-Coeurs avec un morceau de bois. Il a réussi. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai fini en brochette alors que je priais pépère à l'autel. Première réaction de mes amis: faire disparaître mon cadavre dans le lac à côté. VDM

**Okami **_(Amaterasu)_ Aujourd'hui, pour terrasser un gros Yokaï, je lui ai fait pipi dessus. VDM

**KH :** _(Xehanort)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai remonté le temps juste pour faire chier le monde. C'est chiant que j'oublie tout après être revenu dans mon époque. VDM

**FF IX : **_(Kuja)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris par mon créateur que j'allais bientôt "m'arrêter" comme ces Mages Noirs que je qualifiais de pantins. VDM

**KH :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait mumuse avec mon Avale-Rêve toute la journée et j'ai gaspillé tous mes Réveils pour ça. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Rufus)_ Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux. Mon paternel décédé, j'ai pu faire un discours correct ... Au lieu de tomates, on a envoyé un chocobo avec une épée me taper dessus. VDM

**Tomb Raider : **_(Lara Croft)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore pris un mur parce que j'ai raté mon saut et que je suis infoutue de m'accrocher autre part. VDM

**TWEWY:** _(Shiki)_ Aujourd'hui, mon partenaire est tellement idiot qu'il prend ma peluche en forme de chat fait maison pour un cochon. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore attrapé un cheveu blanc sur la tête. Finalement, il n'y a que sur Sephiroth que cela rend bien. Je voudrais tant retrouver la couleur rousse de mes cheveux... VDM

**(Crash Bandicoot) : **_(Crash)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait embrasser par une grenouille, qui s'est transformée en Prince Charmant après que je me suis évanoui. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Tifa)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis battue avec Scarlet. Mais au lieu de lui donner des beignes comme je le voulais, j'ai été forcée de lui coller des claques. VDM

**Tomb Raider : **_(Lara Croft) _Aujourd'hui, alors que je fais mon entraînement intensif chez moi pour garder la forme, je me fais poursuivre partout où je vais par un vieillard aussi branlant que le plateau qu'il porte. Il s'agit de mon majordome. En plus, il lâche des pets qui peuvent me déconcentrer. VDM

**KH :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon cœur pour une Princesse. Romantique ? Non, parce que je n'ai même pas eu un baiser de compensation. VDM

**FFIX : **_(Joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de persuader mon/ma meilleur/e ami/e que le salut des nains cache leur côté yaoiste. En même temps, Yao, Yaoi, ce n'est pas loin ... VDM

**Okami : **_(Amaterasu)_ Aujourd'hui, cet espèce de gros balourd ivrogne de Susano s'est encore attribué mes mérites contre les Yokaï en me traitant de démon rien que pour se faire bien voir de la belle Kushinada - et de son saké surtout. VDM

**FFVIII :** _(Squall)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été dans l'espace. Ma copine, possédée par une Sorcière, en a libéré une autre. J'ai essayé de la rattraper, mais elle est passée juste à côté de mes bras. VDM

****KH :** _(Kairi)_ **Aujourd'hui, mes meilleurs amis m'ont laissée seule sur l'île pourrie qu'on avait juré de quitter tous les trois. Encore. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Cid)_ Aujourd'hui, transformé en crapaud par ma chère femme portée disparue, je cherche à libérer mes amis dans le Palais du Désert. Au moment où je frôle de mes doigts la clé, le monstre qui garde les lieux se retourne et me voit. Je suis un gros trouillard et me sauve alors qu'il est en cage. VDM

**FFVII : **_(Vincent)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que ce beau et séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux argentés que je dois malheureusement tuer pour la survie de Gaïa est le fils de ma belle Lucrécia ... Mais aussi d'un scientifique fou au rire atroce qui a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à avoir le ticket gagnant avec elle alors que je suis plus beau que lui. VDM

**Bayonetta 2 :** _(Bayonetta)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis battue contre un vieux certainement tout nu en dessous de ses vêtements. Il était cosplayé en losange bleu. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Grenat)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été endormie par un roi (très beau). Mais j'ai été réveillée par ma générale. VDM

**KH:** _(Xaldin)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai kidnappé la rose enchantée et Belle pour forcer la Bête à faire un choix. J'avais pas prévu qu'elle me donne un coup bien placé pour s'échapper avec la rose. VDM

**FF X : **(Tidus) Aujourd'hui, je me suis ramassé sur le bateau en essayant de faire la frappe spéciale de mon père avec mon ballon de Blitzball. VDM

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Rena)_ aujourd'hui, j'ai été aspergée d'un parfum que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans la Cité de la Joie. Tous les hommes de la ville me courent après en me déclarant leur amour. Celine, je te hais. VDM

**KHX :** _(Joueuse)_ : 今日は、 私は KHXのゲーム を あそぶ。ぜんぶ わかてない、 すべて から 日本語 でした。 (aujourd'hui, j'ai joué au jeu de KHX. J'ai pas tout compris, parce que tout était en japonais). VDM

**Valkyrie Profile :** _(Lezard Valeth)_ Aujourd'hui, celle dont je suis tombée fou amoureux a détruit tous les homonculus à son effigie. Elle m'a brisé le coeur. VDM

**FFIV: **_(Cecil)_ Aujourd'hui, et pour la énième fois, je me suis perdu dans la grotte scellée du monde souterrain. Tout ça pour me faire voler le cristal des ténèbres juste après. VDM

**Skyrim :** Aujourd'hui, je me suis pris une flèche dans le genou. VDM

**TWEWY :** _(Neku)_ Aujourd'hui, ma partenaire m'a déshabillé en plein milieu de Shibuya juste pour recoudre le bouton de mon pantacourt. Et le fait qu'on soit invisibles n'était pas une excuse valable pour que j'échappe à sa maniaquerie vestimentaire. VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Roddick)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami s'est transformé en statue de pierre. VDM

**KH : **_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladé dans les rues avec ma Keyblade, censée ouvrir toutes les serrures. Étrangement, elle n'a pas ouvert toutes celles que j'essayais d'ouvrir. VDM.

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Cyril/Lucifer)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait laminer par de la vermine et je n'ai pas pu prendre le contrôle de l'univers. VDM

**Portal 2 :** Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à mes dépends que les tourelles pouvaient me tirer dessus, même si j'essaye de me protéger derrière mon portal gun. VDM

**Borderlands the pre-sequel :** _(Félicity, une IA militaire)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été délivrée d'un geek qui m'avait reprogrammée pour être sa gonzesse parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien aux femmes. J'étais heureuse d'aider d'autres personnes ... Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je devais tuer des gens. VDM

**Devil May Cry 3 :** _(Dante)_ Aujourd'hui, une nana m'a tiré une balle dans le front parce que je l'ai sauvée d'une chute mortelle. VDM

****KH ****_(Terra) _Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu complice d'un meurtre sur mon propre père adoptif par un vieux pervers pédophile que je considérais comme mon mentor. VDM

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Celine)_ Aujourd'hui, je me gèle les fesses dans la ville natale de Noël, recouverte de neige. Mais je préfère rester élégante et stylée dans ma mini-robe violette et ma cape-voilette qui ne me protège de rien. VDM

**God of War Chains of Olympus :** _(Kratos)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai abandonné définitivement ma fille pour empêcher la femme d'Hadès de détruire le monde des vivants et des morts parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu que certains Soldiers voulaient prendre leur douche avec moi après l'entraînement pour savoir si seuls mes cheveux étaient argentés. VDM

**KH :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, on m'a pris pour un feu rouge. VDM

**Hack Infection **_(Kite)_ Aujourd'hui, une section du jeu "The World" a encore été fermée sans raison. Mais à part ça, tout est normal... y compris que mon ami Orca soit dans le coma à cause de ce s* de MMORPG. VDM**  
><strong>

**KH** _(Aqua)_ Aujourd'hui, je parcours l'univers entier pour constater les conneries de mes amis, parce qu'on me l'a demandé. VDM

**TWEWY :** _(Neku)_ Aujourd'hui, alors que je viens de faire évoluer un de mes Pins de combat, il se transforme en un autre Pin... que j'ai déjà dans la collection. VDM


	2. VDM facts 2

**Note de l'auteur : Holà, chers lecteurs ! Voici la deuxième fournée ;). Des VDM issus de fandoms de jeux vidéos, mais aussi un peu de films et de séries.  
><strong>

**Cette fois, en plus de Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn et moi, d'autres personnes nous ont rejointes dans notre délire : Bladjorn Wispingem et Piour, deux mâles qui n'ont peur de rien (rires), et saya sedai ;).  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas en review, ou MP - ou le moyen qui vous convient le plus comme la télépath... merde, ça, c'est pas possible, ahem -, à nous soumettre des VDM aussi !**

**Merci à Piour, Cracotte16 et saya sedai pour leurs reviews, sinon, et pour les mises en favori (de ce côté, merci aussi à Fumseck73). Sur ce, bonne lecturigolade !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeuxfilms/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>KH<strong> : _(Dingo)_ Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours moi qu'on vire lorsqu'un personnage Disney rejoint l'équipe. Toujours. VDM

**Farscape :** _(John Crichton)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis à bord d'un vaisseau vivant avec d'autres créatures bizarres. Non, ce n'est pas de la SF. VDM

**Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air** : _(Zukko)_ Aujourd'hui je me suis fait mettre au tapis par mon matelas. VDM

**Hunger Games, premier film :** _(Katniss)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai embrassé le dernier concurrent encore vivant alors que je ne l'aime pas et que cela renforce mon futur statut de gagnante. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, ma belle crinière argentée a brûlé alors que je m'enfonçais avec classe dans les flammes d'un village que j'ai incendié. J'avais oublié la longueur de ma chevelure, trop proche du feu. VDM

**KH I :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, pourtant en possession du saut, du super saut, et du vol, j'ai été incapable de rejoindre Kairi sur le petit îlot de terre alors qu'on se tenait la main. On a été séparés, je la voyais, mais curieusement, les compétences susnommées étaient HS pour que je puisse la rejoindre. VDM

**Portal 1 :** _(GlaDOS)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai été détruite par un de mes sujets de tests qui n'a pas voulu se laisser tuer pour la science. VDM

**Harry Potter, le septième film :** _(Draco Malfoy)_ Aujourd'hui, le Mage Noir le plus puissant, le plus cruel et le plus redouté de l'Angleterre m'a fait un câlin. VDM

**HP, le septième film :** _(Lord Voldemort)_ Aujourd'hui, on aurait cru que j'avais un orgasme en pleine bataille. En réalité, ce sale Harry Potter venait de tuer mon sixième Horcruxe. VDM

**Half life :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui, en allant au taf, j'ai déclenché une invasion alien... VDM

**FF VII :**_ (Tifa)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi est la taille de mes airbags. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Barret)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi est... Ah, non. VDM

**KH II :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis mort. Potion, queue de phénix ? Retour à la dernière sauvegarde ? Ça ne fonctionne que pour le héros visiblement. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Samantha Carter)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait exploser un soleil. Pourtant, je suis incapable de déclarer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aime. VDM

**World of Warcraft :** _(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, draeneï faisant partie de l'Alliance, pour communiquer avec un elfe de sang de la Horde sur le chat du serveur, nous nous exprimons par des actions comme "Elfe de sang siffle pour attirer votre attention" ou "Draeneï vous envoie un baiser". Si nous tentons de nous parler, notre langage est codé et incompréhensible. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi, c'est que je suis un travesti. VDM

**Valkyrie Profile :** _(demi-elfe)_ Aujourd'hui, l'insulte la plus courante pour nous désigner et "vaisseau des dieux". J'en ai plus qu'assez. VDM

**KH :** _(Hadès)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un Dieu et j'arrive même pas à me débarrasser d'Hercule à cause d'un punk, d'un canard et d'un chien. VDM

**HP :** _(Ron)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai planté la voiture de mes parents dans le Cogneur de Poudlard. J'ai un triple crime sur la conscience : le Cogneur est gravement blessé, la voiture est hors d'état de marche... et je suis un mineur de douze ans. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Teal'c)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu raconter une blague à mes amis les Terriens. Non seulement ils ont été choqués de me voir rire, mais en plus... ils ont eu l'air plutôt dépités car ils n'ont pas compris ma blague. VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Chell)_ Aujourd'hui, pour toute compagnie, une AI sadique alimentée par une pile-patate... Elle me dit que finalement je ne suis pas un cas désespéré. VDM

**FFIX :** _(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, je devais affronter le gardien de la terre avec Djidane et Kweena. N'ayant pas entraîné cette dernière, j'ai dû me battre avec Djidane car le niveau de Kweena était ... au niveau 30, donc un multiple de 5, terrible face au Hadès niv 5 du boss. Autant dire que j'étais à un cheveu du Game Over. VDM

**Chrono Trigger :** **(Glenn)** Aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami est mort et j'ai été changé en grenouille par un sorcier. Avec qui je vais devoir m'allier dans quelques années pour sauver le monde. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Angeal)_ Aujourd'hui, pour se souvenir de moi, il suffit de se rappeler que j'ai une aile blanche comme celle des anges. Pourquoi est-ce que je porte un prénom doté d'un jeu de mots douteux ? VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Wheatley)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai été détruit par une femme muette armée d'un portal gun et une AI alimentée par une pile-patate qui me traitait sans arrêt d'idiot. VDM

**Mario Bros :** _(Peach)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait kidnapper... VDM

**Mario Bros :** _(Bowser)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait botter le postérieur par Mario et Luigi. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Soldier 2nd Class)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que la nana sur qui je craquais aimait le 1st class Fair. J'ai dit il y a peu à ce même 1st class que j'aimais cette fille. VDM

**Disgaea :** _(Laharl)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi suffisamment longtemps pour que le Roi, aka mon père, meure et que tout le monde m'oublie comme héritier du trône. VDM

**HP :** _(Albus Severus Potter)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que mon père m'a nommé comme un vieux manipulateur et un prof qui s'éclatait à traumatiser les élèves. VDM

**Command & Conquer 4 :**_ (Kane)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai ressuscité pour guider mes fidèles dans une guerre victorieuse... Pour la 3è fois. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Angeal)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore eu une remarque déplacée sur la grosseur de mon épée qui pallierait la taille d'une autre commune à tous les hommes. J'en ai assez de ces ragots qui entachent mon honneur. VDM

**Star Wars :** _(Leïa)_ Aujourd'hui, je sers de monnaie d'échange ET d'esclave sexuelle pour un cousin pas si éloigné que ça d'une grosse limace puante et baveuse hermaphrodite. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui j'affronte des aliens parasitant le cerveau avec un pied de biche et une combinaison de survie en milieu hostile... sans casque. VDM

**KH :** _(Jiminy Cricket)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis d'un tel intérêt scénaristique qu'on oublie toujours que j'existe. VDM

**Stargate :** _(O'Neill)_ Aujourd'hui, le général Hammond nous a envoyés, moi et mes hommes, sur une planète déserte, avec un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment nous ramener sur Terre et qui a pour toute préoccupation du moment de faire l'inventaire de ses affaires. VDM

**(FF IX) :** _(Djidane)_ Aujourd'hui, la première chose qu'a fait Kweena devant des monstres que l'on devait affronter, c'est... de leur lancer des couteaux et des fourchettes et d'essayer de les manger. Elle a raté son coup et nous avons failli être tous KO. VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Chell)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai remplacé une AI sadique qui essayait de me tuer au nom de la science par une AI stupide qui essaie de me tuer sans savoir pourquoi. VDM

**(FF VII) :** _(Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu très célèbre. A cause de mes exploits ? De mon aile ? Non : d'un poème que personne n'aime. Il porte trop bien son nom. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai fui une invasion alien vers un groupe de soldats... dont la mission est d'éliminer toutes les preuves... VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Millie)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis perdue dans le vaisseau spatial de Ronix en cherchant les toilettes. Je n'y peux rien si pour moi, pauvre habitante de Roak, tous les couloirs se ressemblent ! VDM

**(HP) :** _(Draco)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait gifler par une sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui, après avoir passé ma journée à fuir des aliens et des soldats cherchant à me tuer, j'ai rejoint les scientifiques qui devaient arranger la situation. Ils m'ont téléporté sur la planète des aliens pour faire le job. Seul. Sans moyen de revenir. VDM

**FF VII :**_ (Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, on m'a encore appelé Gackt. Mais ma couleur préférée est le rouge, alors que lui, c'est le noir et le blanc ! Et il déteste la chaleur ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis poète et que je chante comme lui que je suis son alter-ego ! VDM


	3. VDM facts 3

**Note de l'auteur : Holà, chers lecteurs ! Voici la troisième fournée de VDM ! Pardon pour le retard, mais j'attendais d'en avoir suffisamment avant de les publier. Pour cette fournée, des VDM issus de fandoms de films et de séries, bien sûr, mais aussi de jeux vidéos et de livres ^^.  
><strong>

**Pour cette fournée, il y a Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn, moi, Piour, Cracotte16, Mia Suzuki-sama, Naraku-sama, et Bladjorn/Firestorm Wispingem. Donc il y a des personnes qui ont un compte sur le site, et d'autres qui n'en n'ont pas. Je trouve génial que des gens d'horizons différents participent !  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas en review, par MP, sur ma page Facebook, de vive voix, par télépathie... à nous proposer des VDM :).  
><strong>

**Merci à Piour, Cracotte16, saya sedai, ****Laukaz - The Lab et à Creamy T pour leurs reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecturigolade !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeuxfilms/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>KH II : <strong>**_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis embêté à déplacer une armoire somnolente mise devant une porte pour délivrer des domestiques alors qu'il suffisait de lui dire qu'on était là pour ça pour qu'elle s'écarte. Comment j'aurai pu deviner ?! VDM

**Stargate Atlantis : **_(Rodney Mc Kay)_ Aujourd'hui, un de mes collègues a essayé de m'assassiner avec du citron lorsqu'il m'a ramené un thé bien fort. Je ne bois JAMAIS de thé, et surtout, je ne comprends pas son geste ! VDM

**Harry Potter : **_(Actrice qui joue Dolorès Ombrage)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis l'incarnation vivante de Dolorès Ombrage. La preuve : peu importe dans quel autre film j'ai pu jouer, comme "Écrire pour exister", j'ai toujours le rôle d'une vieille peau insupportable et si ce n'est pas le cas, les gens me détestent quand même. VDM

**The World Ends With You : **_(Rhyme)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis morte et reconvertie en Pin parce que les Shinigamis trouvaient cela amusant. VDM

**KHII :** _(Dingo)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait assommer par un rocher. Mes compagnons, pensant que j'étais décédé, on laissé mon corps sur place sans même vérifier si je respirais. Pour venger ma mort, qu'ils disaient. VDM

**Donjon de Naheulbeuk :** _(Archein von Drekkenov/Vampire Hémophile)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait tuer par les premiers invités que je reçois depuis des siècles. VDM

**Lucky luke : **_(Lucky Luke)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai une fois de plus tiré plus vite que mon ombre. Et on me demande encore pourquoi je suis célibataire. VDM

**KH BBS :** _(Terra)_ Aujourd'hui, un vieux pervers pédophile m'a possédé et obligé à affronter la fille que j'aime. Même si je n'ai jamais su comment lui déclarer mes sentiments. Résultat des courses ? Elle a essayé de me sauver alors que je ne le méritais pas. VDM

**Matrix 3 : **_(Néo_) Aujourd'hui mon esprit à transcendé l'espace pour interagir directement avec une machine, je suis devenu un demi-dieu virtuel et j'ai désinstallé mon opposé en acceptant de lâcher prise. Et j'ai perdu ma copine. Et je suis mort. VDM

**FF7 :**_ (Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, je me fais battre pour la 3ème fois... par un mec dépressif qui a une tête de Chocobo... et qui a échoué au Soldier. VDM

**Star Wars : **_(Stormtrooper)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai compris qu'une cible mouvante est plus dure à toucher. VDM

**FFII : **_(l'empereur)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait battre pour la deuxième fois par une bande d'ados rebelles. VDM

**Supernatural :**_ (Dean dans la saison 9) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu saler mes pâtes. VDM"

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux :** _(Frodon Sacquet)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait couper un doigt juste pour un anneau qui m'a emmené jusqu'à une montagne crachant du feu. Finalement, je crois que je ne me marierai jamais, parce que si les femmes font pareil... VDM

**KH 3D : **_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai loupé mon examen du symbole de maîtrise. Comme si ça avait été de ma faute si un mégalomane avait décidé de faire de moi son treizième réceptacle. VDM**  
><strong>

**Matrix 1: **_(Morphéus) _Aujourd'hui, le jeune con dont je suis le mentor a désobéi à mes ordres. Pour me sauver la vie. VDM

**KH1 : **_(Sora) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser par un tronc d'arbre, juste parce que mon meilleur ami a voulu faire le beau devant ma meilleure amie. VDM

**Poucelina : **_(le Baltringue)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mes ailes à cause d'un crapaud puant et d'une mocheté que j'ai osé draguer alors qu'il la voulait pour femme. VDM

**FF12 : **_(Penelo)_ Aujourd"hui je me suis faite enlever par un chasseur de prime pour coincer un pirate du ciel que j'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois. VDM

**Twilight :** _(Bella)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu mettre un coup de poing à mon meilleur ami métamorphe. J'ai failli me casser le poignet à cause de lui. VDM

**KH BBS : **_(Ven)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait chier à me perdre dans des trous de souris tout en finissant presque bouffé par un chat, afin de récupérer des composants qui serviront à fabriquer une robe. Robe qui sera détruite 10 minutes plus tard. VDM

**Avatar **_(Jack Sully)_ : Aujourd'hui, dans mon corps de Na'vi je suis encore tombé de mon dragon... euh, de mon Ikran parce que je l'ai vexé. Fichu caractère. VDM

**HP 1, le livre : **_(Hermione)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison parce que le professeur Rogue ne nous supporte pas, moi et ma main levée tout le temps. VDM

**Stargate SG1 : **_(Grand Maître Goa'Uld Yu)_ Aujourd'hui, un pitoyable humain du nom de Jack O'Neill s'est permis de faire un jeu de mots épouvantable avec mon nom. Youpi. VDM

**KH II FM : **_(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu quelques cheveux. Calvitie ? Non. Avertissement d'un lancier. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Hollander) _ Aujourd'hui Angeal a une magnifique aile blanche, Genesis une majestueuse aile noire tout comme Sephiroth... et vous avez vu la tronche de mon moignon d aile ?! VDM

**Labyrinth : **_(Sarah)_ Aujourd'hui, pour calmer mon petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, j'ai fait le souhait que le Roi des Gobelins l'emporte dans son château. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que cela se réaliserait vraiment... VDM

**KH II : **_(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une cruelle vérité : après avoir déserté une organisation de manipulateurs, je me suis retrouvé pendant presque une semaine ... à agir sous les ficelles d'un autre marionnettiste, ennemi de l'organisation dont je faisais partie alors que je demandais juste à être tranquille. Je hais ma vie. VDM**  
><strong>

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux :**_ (Gollum)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon Précieux à cause de ce stupide Smeagol joufflu. Non ! Pas moi ! L'autre ! Oui, là, l'autre... Ce hobbit sans cervelle... VDM

**FF7 :** _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui je me suis cruellement faite empaler par Sephiroth alors que je sauvais la planète, mais certains persistent à dire que ce qui les a le plus ému dans cette scène c'est la petite musique triste quand la matéria blanche tombe... VDM

**KH BBS : **_(joueuse, scénario de Ven)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai affronté Vanitas. Rien de grave en soi, si ce n'est que lors du D-Link obligatoire avec lui, j'ai mis une bonne minute à me rendre compte que je tournais le joystick dans le mauvais sens. VDM

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux, les deux Tours :**_ (Legolas) _Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le troisième jour à cavaler dans les grandes plaines sans boire, ni manger, ni nous reposer... Comment est-ce possible ? Moi, j'en suis capable, mais de pauvres nains, humains, hobbits et chevaux ? VDM

****KHII : ****_(Axel) _Alors que j'allais m'acquitter de ma tâche d'éliminer mon meilleur ami à regret, le temps s'est figé au moment où j'allais attaquer. J'ai vu Roxas agiter la main devant mes yeux, grimacer, me faire des chatouilles et me donner un coup là où je pense avant de partir. Et EN PLUS, il a fallu que je me choppe une crampe au bras que j'allais utiliser pour frapper. Moralité : Ne plus se faire des amis ! VDM

**Stargate Atlantis :** _(Teyla)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'avais en moi de l'ADN de mes pires ennemis, les Wraiths. En plus, l'un d'entre eux m'a demandé son aide pour me faire passer pour une Reine, avec transformation physique à l'appui. C'est le monde à l'envers. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Barret)_ Aujourd'hui et pour la 150e fois Tifa m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans FF7 et dans AC, j'étais pourtant là, je l'ai vu, vécu et malgré ça je ne comprends toujours rien... VDM

**KH BBS :** _(Isa)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai assisté au pire combat de ma vie. Mon meilleur ami utilisait des cartons de pizza en guise de chakrams, et son adversaire ripostait avec un bout de bois. VDM

**Eragon, le film : **_(Eragon)_ Aujourd'hui, mon œuf de dragon a éclos. Seul problème : la dragonne a des plumes à la place des écailles. Dans le livre qui relate mon histoire, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je me sens trahi. VDM

**FF7 :**_ (Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui je sauve le monde du météore, d'un psychopathe surpuissant dopé au Mako qui se prend pour un Dieu, je guéris des gens des géostigmates dites incurables...et tout ce que je lis c'est que les gens me voient comme un chocobo dépressif et Sephiroth comme le "héros" le plus fort... VDM

****KH II : ****_(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, visite aux Enfers. J'ai croisé Demyx, stressé avec ses clones d'eau à éliminer en un temps limité, et j'ai eut un coup de flippe quand il est revenu alors qu'il ne le faisait pas dans la version PS2 (à ma connaissance). Il était juste venu me parler de la Silhouette Spectrale près de la vallée des morts. VDM

**Inuyasha :**_ (Kagome)_ Aujourd'hui, pour qu'un démon du Moyen-âge - euh, un mi-démon, mi-humain - évite de m'éventrer pour avoir sa maudite perle de Shikon, une prêtresse borgne lui a mis un collier ensorcelé, et je n'ai qu'à lui ordonner de se coucher. Comme un chien. VDM

**KH :** _(inconnu)_ Aujourd'hui et depuis toujours, je suis le gérant du Colisée de l'Olympe. Et comme toujours, leurs conneries d'entraînement me coûte cher en tonneaux. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Daniel Jackson)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis tellement anticonformiste que j'ai refusé l'Illumination et l'Omniscience qu'offrent l'Ascension. Deux fois. VDM

**Star Wars** : _(Amiral Ackbar)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un stratège renommé de l'alliance rebelle. J'ai regroupé toute ma flotte pour porter un coup fatal à l'ennemi. Arrivé sur place, je découvre que j'ai été piégé. Ma seule et unique réaction : m'exclamer "C'est un piège !" VDM

**KH II :**_ (joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai achevé la Forteresse Oubliée, le Pays des Dragons et le Château de la Bête. Je voulais me diriger vers le Colisée de l'Olympe, mais mon vaisseau s'est déplacé tout seul à la Forteresse Oubliée. Tic et Tac m'ont dit que c'était une urgence ... Le coupable : Merlin, qui tenait absolument à me montrer son bouquin de la forêt des rêves bleus. EN QUOI RECROISER UN OURSON QUE JE HAIS ÉTAIT UNE URGENCE ?! VDM


End file.
